punkettesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro Doomfire
Spyro Doomfire 'is a Mysterious friendship creature. She is the main protagonist of ''The Punkettes. She is the wealthy, wrathful, aristocratic boss of Junko Enoshima, Jeno Saido as well as the leader of the other Punkettes, Osana Najimi's business rival, and Pepper Satanica's archenemy. Spyro's character has often been described as "misanthropic," and "cynical," as often presented in her pessimistic personality. Although one of the series' main "protagonists", Spyro has been frequently depicted as anti-heroic and even outright villainous at times. Description Appearance Spyro is a semi-muscular friendship creature standing at 5 and a half feet tall. Spyro's hair is dark navy on the outside while hot pink on the inside, and is tied with a dark blue bow with a red monokuma eye, which is tied with a black hair tie with a red circular gem. Spyro's eyes are light blue. As opposed to Shira's scar on her right eye, Spyro has a scar on her left eye. She also has sharp blue nails that act much like claws, large wings (white on right, black on left), and nekojin features such as cat ears and tail. Spyro wears a gold tiara with sapphire gems and a purple star gem in the middle, and a ruby diamond gem above. She also wears hair pins (same pattern as wings), dark blue headphones equipped with Shira's red scouter ever since the fire incident. She wears a black vest with the red monokuma eye over white collared shirt and a purple tie, with her monokuma necklace. She also wears dark red fingerless gloves, a navy blue skirt with dark blue and black striped stockings and red and white sneakers. Spyro also wears a red armband with a wolf symbol, which resembles her authority as Leader of the Punkettes. Underneath her sleeves reveal her bandaged forearms, when once unwrapped, reveal a series of scars that lined her arms which were caused by a knife used by Spyro, furthering the implication that Spyro had considered suicide after Fridnika was destroyed and when she lost Shira. As a wolf, Spyro has black fur, with white patches, one on her chest, one on her snout, and two on her paws. It is noted she has a faint dark grey streak on her back. In colder seasons, Spyro wears a long, black, collared, trench coat and brown winter boots with fake fur on them. Personality After her home planet's destruction, Spyro became pessimistic, depressed, distrustful, withdrawn and frustrated. She was discriminated against by others, because of her powers. Thinking that she was abandoned, bullied and treated contemptuously by others. She didn't understand why such discrimination happened, and so she also suffered from self-hatred. To some extent she understood that the others were miserable and needed to make others miserable too, targeting especially those already more miserable than them. When gaining intimacy with someone as Shira Matsuri, Megumi Fukushira, and Clumsy Smurf, she is shown to be sweet, kind and shy. After witnessing Shira's disappearance and thinking Fukyu was responsible for her "death", Spyro began to develop a deep hatred of Humans, killing whole families just to use their house, without regret or guilt. Shortly after this, Spyro began to hear a voice in her head, supposedly the voice of the body's DNA. The voice of her friendship creature instincts had the mental image of herself, with the only difference having a cold and sadistic expression. Despite being regarded as emotionless by Kysira Valikaru the White Wolf, Spyro is far from it. Although she does not easily show signs of remorse, sadness, or pity, it is only because she had grown used to the suffering around her. Spyro herself has stated that she always feels badly with each life she's unable to save or alter. Spyro is a highly intelligent friendship creature, who rarely smiles or laughs, and recognizes and detests the absurdities (both obvious and perceived) of the society in which she lives. Her cynicism often touches upon subjects such as politics, religion, the media, businesses and corporations, culture and society as a whole. Oratorically gifted, she has shown the ability to seize and hold the attention of entire crowds of people when she wants to do so. She uses this gift during individual interactions, during which she can gain a desired effect depending on her intention. Spyro is depicted as owning a large collection of books, and other reading material. She reads the newspaper, watches the news often, and otherwise makes a point to keep up with current events. Having grown up in a dog-eat-dog world, shunned by humans and aliens-alike, constantly in danger, Spyro grew cynical and for a long time, trusted no one. She believed, having lived through a cruel past, that she might be killed if she relaxed or let her guard down. However, since meeting Shira and gaining friends who knew of her secret, she opened her heart to others and forged bonds that allowed her to entrust her life to others. Even with her friends beside her, however, she never truly let go of this worry, and her friends quietly accepted this. However, in coherence with her archetype of Byronic Hero, despite how cynical and asocial she outwardly behaved, Spyro exposed her good inner nature in casual moments. She could not hide her true feelings. Although her friends described her as "unable to understand the subtleties of the human spirit", her personality was difficult to dislike. Spyro was extremely susceptible to spells and trickery, and has a blunt, almost brutal honesty about most things, which was why she often seemed to be rude and disrespectful to others. For example, he blatantly told Mei her food was horrible when she made it all to impress her. This was mostly due to the fact that, having been ostracized from human and alien communities, Spyro had very little experience in how to properly react in social situations. Spyro hated those that killed for fun, especially Pepper, and gladly rescued people in torment. She believed that all life was equally important. She had a strong distaste for people who ostracized others just for being different, especially Fukyu, carried over from her own lonely childhood. Spyro is also very strict, and she seems to want to control the personal lives of all of her Punkettes. She has a very demanding set of rules across her mansion, like not allowing them to eat in the living room, not allowing them to touch her gardens, and not allowing them in her office without her permissions. She also finds comfort in being anti-social; She enjoys being left alone in her office, where she usually paints portraits of herself, watches old black and white films, plays chess with herself, reads newspapers, magazines, books, and eats fancy dinners. She hates it when people enter her office, this is evident when she catches Jeno Saido in her office without her permission and tossed her into her mansion's parking lot. (luckily it didn't kill her.) Spyro lives in the past and wants nothing more than to see her adoptive sister again, even though she had been gone for a long time. She reiterates the same phrase in her diary every day, perhaps in denial that life has changed since Shira's disappearance. One of the reasons why Spyro is often arrogant and bad-tempered is her PTSD of her home planet's destruction and Shira's "death" and having to put up with the Punkettes' boisterous behavior, most infamously Junko's, which sometimes leads her to make plans to get them to stop, although sometimes, either as a result of her own arrogance or carelessness, her plans backfire on her. Before she fell into insanity and depression, Spyro would suffer no insult and delighted in meticulously planning vengeance on those who did so. Using both her supreme power and mind, she would maneuver her prey before surgically striking at her targets. Spyro also has a ruthless and merciless edge in combat that all other characters in the series lack and displays a natural "killer instinct". Spyro's infamous ruthlessness and aggression lead to fear and a nervousness that inhibits characters from her unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Alongside her dark and violent demeanor, Spyro can be smug and stubborn. She treats others in a very callous manner, throwing in her opinion no matter how cold-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is. Despite her almost-sciopathic nature, Spyro does have a caring heart deep down, and when she realizes her plans have caused either harm or emotional pain to those she truly does care about, she is quick to realize the error of her ways and make up for it while she can. A lot of Punkettes adore her and are insanely loyal to her in spite of her tight-ass attitude, and the feeling is (mostly) mutual. She knows each of the Punkettes by name, they have holiday weeks and seem to love their work. All of them are under her protection, which is why most Punkettes can wander in the Boboku Forest without predators trying to kill them. She has earned enough admiration from them that some of the Punkettes view her as a sort of older-sister or mother figure. Spyro also yells at them the way a mother scolds her children, and attempts to teach them a thing or two about life. Despite her tough and insensitive exterior, she truly cared about her friends who acted as family to her; each of them, in their own way, saved her from his loneliness, and vice-versa. To put it simply, Spyro is a broken and bitter friendship creature who tries to kill all of humanity in revenge, but doesn't feel pleasure or joy on this, nor does she care about the fact she could potentially starve her own army to death in the process. She is so detached that Mariella believes that Spyro only waged war on humanity because she wanted to die, for she is figuratively dead without Shira. Relationships Family * Romulus Doomfire - Biological father * Megami Doomfire † - Biological mother * Reimu Doomfire - Biological younger sister * Shira Matsuri - Adoptive Sister and Best Friend * Ainlie Matsuri - Adoptive Aunt * Yoshiko Matsuri - Adoptive Grandmother * Akunoyo Kubonochi - Alternative Self Allies * $py64 the Wolf - Creator. * Lisako Tokyo - Boss. * The Punkettes - Team. ** Shira Matsuri - Adoptive Sister and Best Friend. ** Junko Enoshima - Occasional enemy. ** Clumsy Smurf ** Leakianmishi ** Jeno Saido ** Celestia PepperJunkCure -Occasional Enemy. ** Luka PepperJunkCure ** Kiota Angelica **Marinette Dupain-Cheng * Mina Rintakahana - Former Nemesis and Surrogate Mother. * Osana Najimi - Former Nemesis turned Neutral Ally. **Eugene Beady/Snotty Boy **T.I.N.A * Bosu Akuma † - Former Enemy. * Akuko Shikimoto - Occasional Friend and Partner in Training. * Megumi Fukushira † - Student. *The Minu Krab **Feesuka Minudaka - Student. **Lapis Minudaka **Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II **Kashi Idololi - Former Enemy **Louis the Molehog **Konata Izumi **Jojo Mcdodd **Lyla - Former Enemy. **Takashi **Wiki **Vanellope Von Schweetz **Sparks Minudaka Enemies * Dr. Kirusaki - Archenemy. * Dr. Kirusaki's Robot - Enemy. *Fukyu's Gang ** Fukyu Mekaru - Bully and Rival. ** Hoshiko Kyohaku - Enemy. ** Abby Thompson - Enemy. * Pepper Satanica (†?) - Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer. ** Minions of Satanica ** Daughters of Satanica ***Hokori Satanica ***Yokubo Satanica ***Donshoku Satanica ***Donyoku Satanica ***Ikari Satanica ***Senbo Satanica ***Namakemono Satanica ** Yanko Shikara ** Topaz Nimakara - Former Ally turned Enemy. ** Akumi Hanashi - Brief Possessor. **The Nega Punkettes ***Nega Spyro Doomfire † - Replica. ***Nega Shira Matsuri † ***Nega Junko Enoshima † ***Nega Clumsy Smurf † ***Nega Leakianmishi † ***Nega Jeno Saido † ***Nega Celestia PepperJunkCure † ***Nega Luka PepperJunkCure † ***Nega Kiota Angelica † - Victim. ***Nega Marinette Dupain-Cheng † - Victim. * Yuki Nukimo * Dark Kendra Moonie † - Former Master. * Prison Guard Captain † - Victim. ** Prison Guards † - Victims. *The Zirkonian Advance Team **Skip † **Razor **Tazer Powers and Abilities Powers= As a friendship creature, Spyro possesses supernatural powers. *'''Incredible Speed: Spyro possesses speed far superior to that of even the finest human athlete. She is capable of moving fast enough to easily outmaneuver rapid gunfire. *'Inhumane Strength': Spyro has superhuman levels of strength. It is virtually impossible for any human to overpower her. Spyro's kicks and punches are also very powerful, strong enough to send demons like Topaz and Boss Demon (who also have superhuman strength) flying back, but not enough to send Dark Kendra flying back. *'Interdimensional Travel': Spyro can travel between different dimensions of the Universe, crossing over different planes of existence or traveling across various forms of reality. Furthermore, Spyro can forcibly transport others to another dimension, and later retrieve them. *'Hunting/Survival Skills': Before living with Ainlie and Shira, Spyro lived in the wild where she had to obtain her own food and water. As such, she is a proficient hunter, trapper, forager, and decent cook. *'Sharp Claws': Spyro sports razor-sharp claws at the tip of each finger. Their extremely pointy edges are sufficient to easily cut through human skin. *'Shape-Shifting': Spyro is a shape-shifter and can change into virtually any form that she desired. *'Invisibility': Spyro could turn invisible at will. *'Flight': One of Spyro's known abilities is her ability to levitate, hover, and fly, occasionally using this skill as a means of transportation, even able to make himself hover upside-down. *'Darkness Camouflage': Spyro can become completely invisible as long as she is in darkness; even a simple shadow is enough to make her impossible to detect. However, her presence can still be detected by her interaction with the environment, such as footprints left on the ground or vibrations from her landing on an object. Also, she can be exposed if a source of light is shined on her, such as a flashlight or light from the sun. *'Umbrakinesis/Darkness Manipulation': Spyro could throw balls of darkness at her enemies as a projectile attack. She could also teleport by using dark corners as a means of escape. She can propel herself in the air using a miniature tornado made from black energy to elevate herself from attacks. *'Protection Spell': To protect Rajariko's Eye from being stolen by Pepper's demons, Spyro uses her spellbook to cast a protection spell upon the relic that burned anyone that attempts to take it, making it seemingly impossible to remove it unless the spell was removed, even if she were killed. *'Remote Viewing': Using mystical magic, Spyro could create images in order to view whatever she wished. *'Blood Manipulation': Using her magic, Spyro can manipulate her own blood and use it to attack people or even corrupt them. During her fight with the nightmares, a nightmare bit off Spyro's arm, only for her blood to tear the nightmare apart from the inside. *'Duplication': Spyro was able to create dozens of copies of herself. *'Force-Field Generation': Spyro can manipulate energy reserves to manifest extremely powerful red force-fields of energy. *'Dimensional Warping': Spyro was capable of conjuring a construct of the Mirror Dimension in the form of crystalline fractals that acted as a shield, absorbing an energy beam from Pepper's magical attacks, and was also able to send the fractals at Pepper. *'Transmutation': Spyro has the ability to turn people into something they aren't supposed to be, such as animals or even inanimate objects. She even turned one of her early Punkettes, the Mutilator, into a statue for trying to steal from her office and placed the statue near her office fireplace. After Feesuka crashed through the roof of the mansion, Spyro was able to transform the school uniform she was wearing into her usual outfit. *'Madness Inducement': According to Ivyuka, Spyro has the power to drive people insane using her mind. *'Brainwashing/Hypnosis/Corruption': Spyro has the power of brainwashing people to do her bidding, as shown with her corruption of many Punkettes. Despite this ability being very powerful, it seems to not work on weak-minded individuals like Jeno Saido. *'Telekinesis': Spyro was very proficient in telekinesis, utilizing it either as an offensive attack or simply as a means of displaying her power, the latter being most prevalent when she used the ability to levitate small objects or throw an entire person across a large distance. She was also able to telekinetically lift people with her while levitating. Her precision with her power was enough to allow her to cleanly slice apart a giant rock hurled at her as well as effortlessly sculpt sharpened spikes out of debris before launching it at the Topaz. She could also strangle someone with telekinesis, similar to a Force Choke. Spyro was also able to use her telekinesis to restrain people by using the environment around her. *'Portal Creation': Spyro had the ability to open gateways to any part of the universe or other dimensions, allowing her to effortlessly teleport herself to anywhere she desires at will. *'Intangibility': Spyro can phase through solid objects, as she uses it to easily access rooms and to make an easy escape. This ability also applies to other beings and their attacks, allowing them and their magical blasts or weapons to harmlessly pass through Spyro's body. *'Conjuration': Spyro has the ability to conjure objects out of thin air. For example, Spyro was able to make a pole appear in Junko's way to stop her from running with her spellbook. *'Dream Walking': Using a chant from her spellbook, Spyro was able to enter the minds of others. *'Astral Projection': Spyro is capable of separating her astral form from her body, gaining access to the Astral Dimension. Spyro's Astral body could also make her physical body glow from the inside out by putting her hand through it and touching it. *'Necromancy': Spyro has the power to resurrect the dead and will them to do her bidding. *'Pyrokinesis': Spyro is capable of manipulating and is immune to fire. **'Azul-Pyrokinesis': Spyro is capable of manipulating blue fire. *'Agelessness': As a friendship creature, Spyro is ageless and nearly immortal. She required no sustenance and was not harmed by mortal means. Only those who matched her power, such as Pepper, Kiroto, or Dark Kendra were capable of doing severe harm to her. *'Teleporting': Spyro can teleport from any location without losing energy. *'Reality-Warping': Spyro had the power to warp reality to her will, such as creating furniture for her office and spawning black clouds in the sky. *'Gravity Manipulation': Spyro has the ability to turn off gravity around him to where it only affects those around her. *'Enhanced Hearing': Due to her enhanced hearing, Spyro was able to hear what Junko and her friends are whispering while inside her office. *'Healing/Regeneration': Spyro can heal herself from any given injury. However, divine power and objects are capable of nullifying her healing factor, rendering her unable to heal. Spyro also cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities, thus she can't get drunk despite drinking a lot of wine and alcohol. *'Fourth-Wall Awareness': Spyro is very much aware that she is a character for the audience's amusement. *'Elasticity': Spyro can stretch and extend her limbs, including her tendrils, without any repercussions. *'Precognition': Spyro has the ability to foresee the future and future events. This is best showcased when she foresaw Pepper's rule of the Universe in the form of a nightmare. *'Time Travelling': Spyro can travel throughout time at will. *'Werewolf Transformation': Spyro can tranform into a black werewolf with white patches on her paws, on her chest, and on her snout. In this form, her strength, stamina, agility, and speed are enhanced. She still remembers those who are close to her. |-| Abilities= *'Manipulation': One of Spyro's traits is that she is quite manipulative. Spyro can flatter others, deceiving them by promising them anything. *'Master Swordsmanship': Spyro was an extremely skilled swordswoman, using a large, blue buster sword as her weapon, that she used to take down many of Pepper's minions and even slice a man in half with. Spyro's knife on its own is also incredibly powerful, as it's able to slice through solid concrete and steel without breaking and can even cut through magical creatures such as demons and the Gatekeeper. Spyro can throw it with dangerous accuracy, even able to achieve a boomerang-like effect. *'Master Leader': Spyro is an extremely skilled leader, with a large amount of charisma despite her intimidating persona, inspiring absolute loyalty to the violent and powerful members of the Punkettes. *'Expert Martial Artist': After studying under the guidance of Sakimaro and training with Hans Reimaro for months, Spyro became proficient in martial arts, both armed and hand-to-hand combat, with her skill being great enough to allow her to fight off and evade many of the far more experienced and extensively trained Satanica sorcerers attacks while trying to escape the New York Sanctum, overpower and kill Lord Tekiaru, and even managing to hold her own against Rikamisu herself reasonably well. Eventually, as she further practiced and trained, by the time of the Battle of Fridnika II, Spyro's skill and experience in fighting had improved significantly to the point that with help from Feesuka, Spyro was even able to fight against Pepper herself in close-quarters combat, lasting longer than Feesuka, although Pepper only had the use of one eye due to the other being blinded and is quick to overwhelm Spyro soon after beating back Feesuka. *'Master Torturer': Spyro is shown to be highly accomplished and creative in many fields of torture, with her skills in torture being quite famous, as she warned Feesuka that she can cause so much suffering to her that the latter would beg for death itself. Spyro's mastery of torturing techniques allows her to inflict the maximum amount of damage without killing the subject. |-| Weaknesses= *'Shedding Process': Every 20 years, Spyro will go through a shedding process, and she will shed all of her skin and flesh and go back to her purest form, which is a tiny chibi version of herself. During this period of time, she loses her powers and is completely vulnerable to outside attacks. Because of this, many of Spyro's enemies, particularly Pepper and her minions, decide to target her on this day, forcing her to choose someone to protect her. After about a day, Spyro will return to her normal state once again. *'Huckleberries': Spyro has a huckleberry allergy. |-| Battle Stats and additional information= *'Name': Spyro Haruhi Zetsubo Monika Doomfire II. *'Origin': The Punkettes. *'Gender': Female. *'Age': 18-23 (physical, Actual age unknown, likely five hundred quintillion years old.) *'Tier': 2-C, likely 2-A. *'Attack Potency': Universe Level+, likely far higher (Can easily harm Pepper.) | Below-Average Human | Unknown, likely Low Multiverse Level+ (She is described as being "astronomically" stronger in this form, but has otherwise not demonstrated any feats to show just how powerful she is.) *'Speed': Massively FTL (capable of interstellar travel) | Below Average Human (She seems to be incapable of running). | Relativistic+ fighting speeds with Massively FTL+ travel speed (Likely has the same speed as before, can keep pace with Pepper). *'Lifting Strength': Unknown, likely Class S or higher (should by stronger than the Punkettes). | Unknown | Unknown *'Durability': Unknown, likely Universe Level+ | Below Average Level (A simple arrow is enough to kill her) | Low-Multiverse Level *'Stamina': Incredibly high, if not limitless. (Spyro is capable of wiping out entire armies with ease, and can fight and stay awake for days on end. However, she will become slower and more exhausted if she sustains enough critical damage.) | Low. | Likely the same as her base form. *'Intelligence': Likely Super Genius level. Spyro has years of experience and knowledge under her belt, having knowledge of many of the multiverse's secrets, it's creatures, and Kiroto. Key: Base Form | Shedding Process | Wolf Form Quotes Trivia *Spyro is allergic to newsprint and huckleberries. **Despite being allergic to newsprint, she has touched it in a few episodes without receiving any sort of reaction. *Spyro is possibly right-handed, although her right-handedness is assumed since she has only ever been seen using a weapon in her right hand. *Spyro's favorite color is dark blue. *Spyro exhibits some hypocrisy, besides telling on a sarcastic manner. *Spyro is an implied alcoholic, but can't get drunk because of her healing factor. *Spyro owns 25 mansions, many hotels, 17 private jets, 10 private islands, 5 hot air balloons, many restaurants, 15 yachts, 35 different summer homes, etc. *Spyro is the Oldest Member of The Punkettes. *Spyro's IQ is 75,000. *It's implied Spyro knew the NEETs when they were teenagers. *In $py64's Halloween photo, where Punkettes characters were shown dressed as various movie figures and monsters, Spyro was dressed as what appears to be the Plague Doctor. *Spyro is represented on the Satanica Zodiac and Dark Moonie Zodiac as the Monokuma Necklace. *Spyro is a heavy sleeper. *Spyro suffers from schizophrenia, depression, and PTSD. *Spyro is possibly a masochist, as she was disappointed that the feet smoothing wouldn't hurt her, wanted Mariella to slap her with a sausage, said she would love it if she exploded, and was disappointed that getting a haircut didn't hurt. Also, in one episode, she said "This is actually causing me pain, and not the good kind." *She had Fukyu's number blocked on her phone. *In one of Margra's nightmares, if one looks at the various statues in the background, one can see a giant statue of Spyro crying. *Her relationship with her Punkettes varies in many episodes. Sometimes, she wants whats best for them and is fairly protective of them, but otherwise despises their childish behavior. Other times she simply wants nothing to do with them. Other times she's outright tried to kill them, usually after she reaches her breaking point from their behavior. *Whenever Spyro regenerates from an injury, there is a rare chance that her clothing regenerates with her. *Just how sympathetic Spyro varies occasionally. Most of the time, she's just an intolerant grouch; for example, she discreetly ruins Junko and Jeno's friendship simply because the smell from the weed they were smoking was stinking up her office. In many later episodes, she is openly and completely rude, haughty, hostile, and disrespectful to everyone and everything she comes in contact with and declares herself to be the most miserable person in the universe. *Spyro seems to function as a good counterpart for Pepper Satanica. Both are incredibly powerful users of black magic, enjoy donning dark clothing to make themselves seem more mysterious, lead very powerful factions, are haughty and arrogant to those around them, and have a scar over their left eye. However, Spyro does seem to care for her friends and is willing to protect them from any incoming threat. Pepper, on the other side of the spectrum, is a complete sociopath who does not care for anyone and is willing to manipulate and murder her underlings to achieve her goals and unlike Spyro, Pepper has no morality pets to stop her from being truly evil and outright alienates herself from potential "friends". Spyro also tends to detach herself from others, while Pepper took it upon herself to form an empire with many henchmen at her disposal. *Much like the Danganronpaverse characters and Junko, Spyro's blood is pink. *Shira mentions it's a bad idea to talk to Spyro about her wings, since she's apparently very sensitive about them. *Spyro is ticklish under her arm. *Spyro is one of few characters whose minds have been entered by Pepper. *It is implied, and occasionally stated that Spyro has imprisoned, cursed, tortured, and even killed Punkettes for their failures, betrayals, or breaking her rules. *Neither anime nor manga ever makes clear the extent to which Spyro (or other friendship creatures) was naturally prone to killing Humans or how much of it came out of reciprocated hatred and self-defense. *Spyro was never taught the motto "With great power comes great responsibility", but was taught "If there is too much power, then it is the responsibility of the people to take it away." in its place. *Spyro is a virgin. *Spyro takes 3 different medications twice a day. *Spyro is the first Punkette to have her own origin episode, followed by Junko. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Day of Judgement Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Punkettes Movie Category:Alive Category:Friendship Creatures Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Punkettes Category:Anomalies Category:Resistance Members Category:Aliens